Melded Wings, Human No More
by Malveillant
Summary: Flames Will Rot. DiabloYuGiOh! CrossOver. Original Characters. Warp Fiction.
1. Chap 1: Unrealistic Demons

ZOMG! Hello, all! Mweee! _(Flies around on the back of a Bakura plushie)_

**Sissorelle:** _(KOFF)_ I don't even need to tell you what she's drunk…

GRAPE POP! _(Still flying around)_ 8D WheeeeeeeeeE!

**Sissorelle:** _(sighs then takes out the incriminating photos from last years New Year's Holiday Inn party and waves them slightly in the air)_

_(Instantaneously falls off Bakura plushie)_ Okay, Okay. I'm done. Well, hello! How've you been doing? I'm doin' fine… Meh. Well, this here is a piece of something that I want to continue but, I need input from all the special readers! _(Hugz the Readers)_ Like, such as… Would you like to know what is going to happen after the last sentence of this fic? Ne? But, yeah. And, I'm sorry if you can't really tell what's going on, I.E. like, if the stuff I wrote is too jumbled together and what not… It was like… a major attack of the plot bunnies. They put a bloody fucking gun to my head! I shit you not! And, I wouldn't shit you cuz you're my favorite turds!

**Sissorelle:** _(Rolls eyes)_

_(Pokes Sissorelle)_ You're too skinny.

**Sissorelle:** TT You're such a mean whore… _(sobs)_

8D JUST KIDDIN'! _(Glomps Sissorelle)_ BUT! ANNNNY way. Yesh, like… if you've read my other 'I'm ready for now' One shot, some major hinting _((Though the plots are different from each other and what not))_ about the stuff that this fic is about, like Sol Runes and Horadrim Scrolls and Arcana Magiks… Yep! And, ZOMG. I'm in another One-Shot Orgazzzmoe fest and I'm writing one that was inspired by reading 'Lost and Torn's fics! Yayz! _(Giggles from the S. and M. goodness) _Bonnnnndage… _(Drool) _8P… but… yeah… I guess… we'll-

**Sissorelle:** GET STARTED! _(Snarls)_ On with this bloody fucking fic…

Yay! _(smoochiez Sissorelle)_ Oh, and… _(koff)_ If you know me and my writing… you'll know who the chara is… _(koff) _So… yeah. I just wanted to let you all know before you went to retrieve your pitch forks, torches, and such. AND… it's not an OC… cuz, you know that I'm not an OC… 8D

**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

_Pronunciation! (For those who can't pronounce stuff for shit)_

_**Sissorelle-** Sis-Or-Elle_

_**Horadrim-** Whore-Ah-Drum_

_**Arcana-** Ar-Cane-Uh_

_**Mephisto-** Meh-Fist-Oh_

_**Baal-** Bay-All_

_**Diablo-** Dee-Ahb-Low_

_**Kuahcrisstrenth-** Koo-Ah-Chris-Trenth_

_**Andariel-** An-Dar-Ee-elle_

_**Radament-** Rah-Dah-Ment_

_**Duriel-** Dur-Ee-elle_

There are different meanings for Mana. The one meaning for the 'Mana' I'm using is the old term for the word 'Magik' as in; you would use your Mana to summon a skeleton/ blood golem or somethin' _(if you were a necromancer)_ It's not Mahado's girlfriend, DAMNZOARZZ!

Also, I'm also saying that the Demons here speak in a language understood by all. and I'm also letting you know that 'someone' can understand without knowing how to speak a certain language. So, that'll clear up some stuff. But, the Ancient Egyptians won't be able to understand the 'Modern' peeps without '**help**'. So yeah.

And, finally. The facts that I've given about the 'Three' are actual facts that I've read and looked at _(Dunno if they're like… historical stuff or somethin'… just occult crap, y'know). _I became obsessed with these 'Three' when I first played Diablo II, and I needed to know and read everything I could about them. Baal was the most renowned of the three, but definitely not the darkest and the most evil. That was Mephisto cuz he created Baal and Diablo cuz he's Hatred. He's the start of everything.

P.S. Viscous is NOT vicious! It is an adjective describing how blobular something is.

P.P.S. I'm a total sucker for of 'running-from-an-evil-thing-without-knowing-what-it-is-and-being-wounded-at-the-same-time' starts.

P.P.P.S. OooooH! The new edition of Shonen Jump is comin' out tomorrow! TUESDAY! YAY! I think… Oh well…

**-END-AUTHOR-NOTE-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Diablo. I do, however, own Sissorelle, Kuahcrisstrenth, and anything else I state.

"Understandable Speech"

"_Mephisto's Speech"_

"**Demon Speech"**

("Non-Understandable Speech")

_Thinking to oneself_

**Emphasized **

* * *

** Start!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**XXXXX**

* * *

"**I am not one to not finish a job! If I've been told to extinguish the Prime Evils, then by all means I'm going to do it!"** a slithering voiced roared behind me. Almost as if it were snorkeling, the distinctions of its call sounded muffled, as if drowning. It was low, sounding level with the giant square stone slabs of this unknown floor, which my feet were flying and pounding over, just like my head, making hideously loud 'TAP'ing sounds. I tried not to think and just run… _think and just run._

There wasn't anyone to help, even though I had seen a few disgruntled and quite surprised people, but, they didn't get a single chance to utter anything as the being behind me most likely enveloped them in its rampage. And if, lest the monster chasing me, I would have stopped to see what the people wanted, it would probably not have a good result because each one that I saw had some sort of weapon. So, really, I wasn't safe with anyone right now.

My black, baggie cargo skirt was already torn from me having to take such long hard strides; this type of fashion wasn't meant for the hardcore athlete, which suited me perfectly, but most definitely not at this current moment.

I choked as the stitch in my side grew while I searched for some sanctuary wide-eyed, soon spotting a way to run and veered wildly off to the left, running down another questionable corridor, not knowing where anything was or even where **I** was; A pair of angel costume wings that I had been wearing were really annoying the skin on my back, but like hell I was going to stop and take them off. I had only been home for ten minutes, playing with my tarot cards while reading my new Shonen Jump… _and being a retard with wings…_ then something happened, and now I was here. This place made my eyes hurt, something was wrong with either my sight or my surroundings, and I was leaning more towards the surroundings. But, my senses in general were all in a complete state of disarray.

Not to mention my Out-Of-State-ness, It was also dreadfully hot with no humidity and I was sweating from running for more than a while now, and I was so happy that I had actually decided to start jogging a month or so ago. My chubby body was actually quite fast and I was now ever so thankful that it was.

I could tell it was dark out, because this huge building had no windows and the beautiful sparkling stars stared at me, giving an almost cruel smile that they were safe up in the sky while I wasn't.

The something that I had been running from had already torn a huge, throbbing, bleeding hole in my right arm and fishnet hoodie, not to mention large, horizontal slashes in my stomach. Needless to say, I was frightened. More frightened then I had ever been before, so I could have called it a state of heart-stopping horrification. I couldn't waste my breath on a scream as the thing behind me let off a shriek and loud smashing sounds, probably running into the walls or something of such.

What also had me unnerved was that it had said something of 'Prime Evils'.

The Prime Evils were 'Mephisto-Lord of Hatred', 'Baal- Lord of Destruction', and 'Diablo- Lord of Terror'. They were most notorious for being the 'Boss-Guys' on one of the worlds most widely used Online-Computer Games, but, not a lot of people really dug as deep as I had, searching for why they had used such names and backgrounds. I am the type of person who, if they become obsessed with it, they need to know every single fact. I so happened to be obsessed with the insidious 'Three', and I knew a lot about them.

There were accounts for those three, and of them actually being the 'Evil' that everyone one feared because they controlled all emotions that led to the path of complete and utter nothingness. They were more powerful than the Devil and all Gods, because they controlled even **their** emotions, and it was even said that those three put the thoughts in Satan's head to make him strike out against God. I knew that Mephisto was the most dark of all the three because he was 'Hatred' in the most pure, refined, and totally perfect form. But, what I had to do with them, I would both find out and die, or not find out and hide and live; I really liked the later one.

I breathed in, the pain in my side reaching a pinnacle as I saw a humongous stone door, cracked the slightest so I could fit my fat body through. As I got close the stone slabs of the doors, I saw that there were hieroglyphs carved and painted on… _What…?_ I spent a nanosecond questioning this however, and slipped inside, grabbing the corners between the cracks of the door and pulling them together, a sickening crack coming off from some sort of lock snapping shut.

I stared in awe as I had actually been able to shove them closed; who ever had designed them must have put a bearing system on them so that they'd be easy to use. I spluttered on gasps and my fear lowered itself, the thing, though reasonably large, would probably take a long time to get through; it gave me some time to fill my aching lungs. I closed my eyes, turning around to slump against the door and the wings mimicked me and squashed against the stone as well…

I blinked for a second though, it sort of felt like they were part of me…

_That can't be… I bought these bloody things at the Halloween store for fifty percent off last week… Jesus Christ… I hate it when my dreams are like this… Fucking rubbish is what this is…_

I cherished how nice and cool the shadow that covered this part of the floor was. My face was dripping, and my mascara and eye liner were probably smudged, making me look like some sort of undead, but I looked like an undead everyday, just not to this extent. The cuts on my stomach and arms still hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and I would have to tend to them soon or something bad would come of it; my arm warmer on my damaged arm was now in tatters and soaking wet.

My fishnet hoodie was half shredded and half not, and that left only the revealing black camisole underneath. I sighed and opened my sore eyes again, and my terror flared anew.

My pupils rested on an obscenely tall stair case with an old man dressed in white robes at the very top, and a young man with disheveled silver hair, dressed in a red robe standing at the foot of the stairs. The whole room had slabs of rock with monsters carved in, or out of them. Both of the men were staring at me. I knew who they were and I was probably in a bigger heap of trouble than I previously was.

I stuttered in shock and looked to either side of myself. There was a small slope that led to a long, winding walkway surrounding the floor that held up the large ceremonial sort of stair case, going all around it. Gargantuan decorated pillars were what separated the walkway and the ceremonial floors, making it look sort of like a prison bar, but not quite.

It made the path unusually dark and foreboding, but I looked up again and saw that the man dressed in red, looking none too pleased, striding dangerously towards me, his arms swinging like menacing meat pendulums. That was a lot scarier than the dark walkway. My insides gasped and I made a mad dash down into the shadowed slope, waiting a second for my eyes to adjust and when they did, I burst into a life-or-death sprint, going almost half the way around the whole walkway, getting to a place where they stored miscellaneous items.

I found a shelf, housing several Egyptian style urns, lying underneath one of the tall pillars, and I burrowed myself inside of it where there was just enough space for my fat ass to fit.

I grunted as something kind of snapped on my back, _curse these dumb wings and my stupid brain for putting them on…_ My mind then turned serious as I thought of the situation at hand… _Oh my God… This isn't happening… Shit, fuck, cock, suck, bitch, whore, dyke, homo, twat, wiener… God, what the HELL is going on! Did I like have a brain aneurism or something…? _I covered my mouth to stop my hysteric breathing spasms and my nostrils and mouth created suction on the sweating palm of my hand. My mind spun wildly, I had lost it completely.

I had been shoved off into some sort of hot, all too regal and majestic palace; A huge deformed, ugly, many eyed and mouthed, Jell-O-bodied beast wanted me dead and had expressed so by nearly ripping off my arm and trying to tear out my intestines, and now I had entered a room that was playing an excerpt from the new issue of Shonen Jump today, a dangerous one… The one where Bakura was having a bout with Akhenaden… _Fuck, I'm either dead, or I'm about to be and my brain is like giving me the worst nightmare ever before killin' me… Fuck, fuck, fuck… Please, let me wake up or something! I don't wanna die in my sleep like this if it's going to be this painful and traumatizing! _

I clamped my eyes shut and started to gently rub and squeeze my bleeding arm as foot steps neared the stone floor above my head. I wasn't going to dare opening my eyes, so I curled farther into the nook between two big urns, praying to God himself that this would all be over soon and I would be back on my bed with my 'Yami' pillow and my teddy Sissorelle and my black bed sheets and my soft, warm, Invader ZIM blankie with my tarot and duel monster cards scattered all around and my manga laying in my lap.

Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"What are you doing here?" A very harsh, raspy voice snarled with a low and maniacal tone… In our world, that voice belonged tothat one guy who played his voiceonthe show… But here, it was ALL his…

My sight, which had been glued shut, snapped open and switched to a very familiar tan, scarred, face that always had an upset look to it framed in tufty, silver tresses.

A half scream had been suffocated by my hand as my eyes multiplied several times in size, and I shoved back further as the angry look on his face became a lot more sinister.

"I said, what are you do-" I winced, hissing in pain as he took hold of my right arm and yanked me out of my hiding spot, his own eyes wide now. My hand, not holding my mouth anymore, shot over his and I gripped his big, hard knuckles, attempting to relieve the painful pressure he was applying to the gouge in my arm. I paid no attention to his face, however, and whimpered as the pain became even worse as my cut stomach added to it.

"Come ON! PLEASE! Let go!" I cried out. _This may be a dream… but it hurts so badly…_ My hand, very bloody at the moment, which had been scratching at his own mitts shoved against his bare chest, my fingers skimmed the smooth gold ring. Finally, as I was now writhing in pain from his agonizing grip, I looked up to him as my eyes stung.

But I stopped as I saw the look on his face. "What are you…?" were his words. I stared for a moment more and then gave him a sour-puss face. _Well, at least I can understand what they're saying…_ I thought, bitterly sarcastic.

**-o-o-o-**

**Tozokuoh's/ Theif King Bakura's P.O.V.**

**-o-o-o-**

I stared down at a sweating, pained face that had some blood marred hither and thither; I paid no mind to the odd whimpering gibberish that had slipped through her lips as she pushed away at me. Scraggled waves of brown and gold hair were spilled all over her head and shoulders down to the upper of her back as she shoved at me again, hissing and moaning.

She panted, blood trickled from the arm I had a hold of and her girt middle; apparently she, or her parents, were well off in the wealth department… _she's well-fed… if I say so myself… A woman that any high status man would love…_ _though you can tell she's done something that any high status man would kill her for… she's slashed nice and good…_The guards had most likely attacked her, I concluded quickly. I gazed over her face a bit; her eyes were like black holes, darkness surrounded them as if she was dead, but, she was most certainly alive, or at least qualities that led you to believe that she was alive. You could see it in the odd Nile coloured pools which were watering slightly; even that in itself was odd… there was barely anyone that had that sort of eye colour.

She wasn't dreadfully beautiful like those women of fantastical myths, but she wasn't what you could call average either. She was… I thought of a word that could describe her looks… She was attractive in an approachable sense. Her large, voluptuous, round body was completely robed in the darkest black, and her top was full of holes, promiscuously showing off her upper body with a bust hugging cloth, very unnatural dress unless she was a prostitute, but prostitutes had a very distinct smell and look to them, of which I knew well and of which she possessed neither. This was a very different girl. Though I was still questioning her attire, it wasn't that what had made me stop to gawk. It was two things actually.

It was her skin. It was as alabaster as the sun bleached sands of the desert. My taught tan hand seemed so insignificant to the pale, fragile, ivory skin and I could do nothing but stare at it.

And, the second were the feathery, white wings that were melded onto her back… _Humans don't have wings…_ I ran my thumb roughly over the black cloth covering her left arm and pulled apart rips, exposing deep slashes in her arms that most positively weren't from a guards spear.

"What are you…?" I was finally able to let out. Her head shot up and she stared as almost in horror, may be she knew who I was. My mind chuckled darkly. Her lips parted for a second then they closed again as her face turned into a nasty little glare.

("Let go of my arm. It hurts, Goddamnit.") She shoved harder than she had before, standing straight on her knees, looking me directly in the eyes; her wings puffed out the slightest, making her look like a highly disgruntled dove.

I let one of my brows raise at the babble that just flopped out of her mouth. She couldn't speak our language. She looked at me, her grumpy face fading a bit as there was a small tap at the door, _just the stones shifting a bit_, she just had secured for me; her eyes left me and stared at the exit, and I could see fear shining in them, _she **must **be running from the guards… but… what exactly is she…? Is she the dead returned to the living? Or something more…? Whatever…_

I then smirked, putting it out of my mind for the moment, and I squeezed her wounded arm again, getting back to her distress, eyes glazing over from pain and the already alabaster skin whitening to nearly transparent.

"Bakura! Do all of your battles concise of you ending up **not heeding** the opponent! You stop because something is too inviting for you immature attention?" The old fool with the Millennium eye barked a little too angrily for my liking. I stood and yanked the girl up with me; dragging her along as some sort of protests were shouted out like the babble of ("C'mon, you fucking prat! Let me go! Gah! You mean cartoon charater!") _Whatever that meant…_

She was a lot stronger, and taller, than I had estimated; she actually slipped away from me for a second, but I swirled around, grabbing a fist full of her perfectly thick enough for pulling along hair. I dragged her closer to me, and then when I was close enough, I wrapped my arm around her neck, her chin fit snugly into the crook of my elbow; I looked down at her once more, and my eye caught notice of a red, heart shaped jewel that hung around her neck by means of a black, thick, and skin-tight collar.

Her wings were pressed against my side and they flapped furiously for a second and then stopped dead short as she let out a sigh of defeat. "What did you say, Old Man?" I hollered up at him, putting my best face on for him as his own contorted into confusion and a bit of fear while I stepped back to where he could see me.

"What is **that**?" he questioned, his index finger straightening in the direction of the winged girl yanking at my red robe. I chuckled as she looked at the eldest priest pleadingly and muttered something in her intelligible tongue. ("God… this is so fucked up…") 

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to point?" I 'tsk-ed' mockingly at him "But, if you must know, it's a woman… a very odd coloured and winged one at that." My eyes traveled over her slick pearl shoulders wrapped in something that resembled spider's webs, and then I averted them back to the priest whose face was in an unreadable emotion as he looked her over. He mumbled to himself "…It can't be the one Seto was speaking of… This one… has wings…"

I grinned, tugging the girl with me up the stairs "Getting feeble minded, Old Man…? You're talking to yourself…" I spoke loudly yet nonchalantly, seeing that he was still staring at the girl. Once I got to the top of the stairs, I glared scathingly with a hideous grin at the eldest priest, knowing that I held his fate in the palm of my hand.

"Diabound!" I called to my Ka. The priest's eyes widened and he attempted to summon his own which was sealed within one of those ridiculous tablets… _too slow…_ "You're going to have to be faster than that! Destroy the stones, Diabound! Spiral Wave!" I commanded… and it was done, he snaked through them, turning them into shards of lime stone. I looked through the corner of my eye to see how 'Wings' was reacting… I grinned devilishly, her eyes were wide while she backed up slightly, wincing as something braised past her round cheek; slivers of rock were missile-ed in many directions, even the one where we were standing.

Back to the Priest of Wedju, I laughed whole-heartedly, "Do you see? This ring had made me invincible! I'm nearly a **GOD** myself!" I cackled as he stared at me, horrified… _Soon_ _that look will be multiplied ten fold…_ I lifted my hand and sent him flying into one of the stone slabs, his body making a nice cracking sound.

"Now… Do I kill you or do I let you live…? I'll let you de-" I was stopped in mid sentence as the entry way of the shrine nearly exploded. An inhumane screech was sounded off, and it was so loud that I winced, my ears ringing.

We all, me, the girl, and Akhenaden, both zoomed in on the rumbling door as it again was hit from the outside.

"What… is it now?" The old man breathed in, still being smothered into his dear lime stone tablets. As soon as the door was smashed against a third time, the winged girl started to frantically say something over and over, like… ("Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!") Her voice rose in decibels, cracking in places, and she soon was tearing at my arm and shoving me backwards as her wings resisted furiously.

Then, she looked up at me, her features full of terror, and said something quickly as she gave me another shove… _hmmm…_ Gazing at her questioningly, I tightened my grip on her neck a little bit… _Let's see who or what it is…_ "Diabound, attack the being on the other side of this door! Go!" I pointed to the entry way… and as soon as I finished my words, huge boulders of rock from the door were spewed around the shrine. Whatever had been hitting the door had just broken through… _broken through several thousand metric tons of stone…_ My eyes widened as the winged girl wailed in fear and the old man gasped.

A hideously large, completely viscous beast slid inside, the curtain of rock dust spread in fear of touching the ugly aura. It was several disgusting colours mixed together, looking like what someone had left behind in a latrine, and as it slithered across the floor, a dark, smelling, mucus trail was left to fester on the stones; I clenched my teeth and the other two gagged as a horrid smell reached our nostrils, it smelled like it **WAS **something that someone had left in the latrine.

It had many mouths, placed on skewed parts of the large gelatinous body, and it opened them all simultaneously as did thousands of red eyes that rolled in every direction. They all had a small, dark pupil as they veered in all directions dangerously, scoping out anything it could find. Finally, it landed on the three of us, and it shrieked, letting off a sound that I had never heard in my entire existence. Its mouths were lined with rows and rows of dagger like teeth and green, sliming tongues lashed at the air, trying to lick up something.

"Diabound! Kill that beast! Now!" I ordered, knowing that something looking like this would never be something to negotiate with. My Ka let out a beautiful roar as it dissipated into the floor; I watched him viciously dart underneath the creature, waiting for it to destroy the ugly beast from underneath… but that wasn't to come.

Diabound broke from under the monster, but there was no effect. Diabound stood with an almost stupid look as his body stood right in the middle of the creature, almost as if it was air. I gaped; it was almost as if… The creature and Diabound didn't exist on the same plane… I couldn't stop it with my Ka.

"Bakura!" I looked down, startled for a moment, at the girl. Pathetically, she gave me watery eyes as she tried to break loose again, her tumbled words spilling though ("Please, Bakura! I don't want to be killed by that thing!) I could distinguish my name in her speech, knowing well that she was pleading for me to do something like let her go… _Well… At least I know that she knows my name…_

"**MEPHISTO! Enjoy your lungs now because after this moment, they'll be lying next to your feet!"** The blobbing body bubbled as slurping sounds came from the mouths of the beast's form. My sight was removed from the hysteric girl and assigned to the slime… _it can **SPEAK**? _I furrowed my brows a bit, harshly pushing the girl behind me who stumbled awkwardly on her long black skirt while letting out a surprised gasp

"What are you and what business do you have here?" I bellowed, making the Eldest Priest behind me scoffed under his breath "… He acts like he's the head priest of this temple…" I twitched at this, for all he knew, I should be the head of this temple because I could kill him with a flick of my little finger. _Though I wouldn't want such a boring responsibility as this… Watching rocks and meditating all day… let the Gods shove it up their rump… Robbing tombs is so much more rewarding than that…_

"**A HUMAN talking snidely to ME? Do you wish to die as well?" **The Thing slid closer, the many mouths moving as one creating a distorted voice and I suspected it to say more, but, it didn't and I watched as the gelatinous blob started to vibrate like mad, shrinking down in size, compacting and molding. I felt the girl peer over my shoulder, and I knew she was about as clueless as I was. I gawked, watching this disgusting event with a morbid fascination… _Whatever is going on… _I thought with a small smirk appearing on my lips…_ I'm sure I'll have fun…_ I grinned insanely to myself, but continued to watch, the blob now the size and shape of a person… and soon it was a person.

_A man… _

"If I'd say myself, it looks like you, too, are a human! So I wouldn't say anything about killing me just yet!" I hollered with an annoying rudeness, shoving the girl back further as the man started to climb the stairs, his eyes furrowed deep by his brows… _looks like he means business…_ He, like the girl, was an unusual sight, though in a different sort… but I was incredibly glad that he changed form… _he's immensely attractive and he doesn't smell like hog slop… _

His skin was a bluish colour, and his eyes, like on his previous form, were the colour of bright, fresh blood. His face was cut so fine and sharply that it looked as if he were a statue brought to life; his high cheek bones made his eyes narrow and slanted, as well as his thin mouth that was curved downward in a tremendous frown. Long, thin and wispy hair the same colour as his eyes floated along on the ground, trailing up the steps as he took another and another. He, like the girl, also was robed in black, though his were more… Royal… and his also had more material to it.

"**That's where you're completely wrong. Did you not see what I looked like just a second before…? The last time I was able to check, humans did NOT look like that… And, does that not make you frightened?" **

I sneered as he closed the distance, wondering if Diabound could now attack. I noticed that Akhenaden was able to pry himself off the wall and he was slinking away… I paid him no mind. With my powers, I could get anything I wanted when I wanted it. "I'm not blind… I saw that ugly thing that was you… and I so happen to be afraid of nothing… And, I will ask you once more… Who are you and what is your business?" I folded my arms as the man chuckled, reaching his destination. I was slightly surprised, he was as tall as most of the decorative statues, about six heads taller than I.

"**I'm sure that you're afraid of something…"** He shrugged his shoulders, losing his temperous disposition. **"… And… if you MUST know… I am called Kuahcrisstrenth the Decay. I am one of the finest assassins in the depths of Hell, this is my specialty, different 'Plane' jobs. I was hired by Duriel, Andariel, Radament, and quite a few other Lesser Evils to dispose of the infantile Lords of Prime Evil. She is the firs-Ahhh! Finally giving yourself up, are you?"**

Before I could even blink, a hand placed itself on the lower side of my stomach and I was shoved aside by the winged girl, much like earlier today when the Pharaoh made me stumble stupidly… _I must stop letting myself forget about my surroundings…_ I looked up haughtily at the girl. Her face was contorted in rage; her brows were pinched down low onto the bridge of her nose and she growled… _temper temper…._ She spoke in her tongue making me wish that I could understand her stupid language. After a moment, Kuahcrisstrenth laughed, throwing his head back and letting his shoulders shake violently.

"**Oh? But this isn't a dream! This very real… This 'cartoon' and that silver headed man… they're very real… Yes! Yes, Yes!" **He clapped his hands together as she looked at him skeptically. And, he began yet again, **" And…Those wings on your back… they're very real..." **

The girl's eyes widened as she turned her head, lifting one of her hands to yank on a feather of her left wing. She winced and hissed as she pulled off a few feathers, letting the small fluffs flutter to the floor. She quickly looked up to Kuahcrisstrenth whose smile was that of the devil's himself.

"**AND… Those wounds on your arms and stomach… they're real… Such a pity they aren't deep enough… Anyway, I had to make some adjustments, such as transporting you here when you were using those idiotic cards, so I could actually get my Mana to work around you. The Lords really were desperate enough to lock themselves away there… the most drastic of all measures… Nothing with any substantial supernatural power could get you there. The only way was to transport you elsewhere…"**

I quirked a brow, _transport… where did she come from then…?_ The girl, whose anger had fallen drastically, looked on as if she'd been smacked in the face with no reason. She was about to speak again, but I interrupted.

"What is she saying?" I barked my question at the demon, narrowing my eyes as I took a few steps towards her, getting her to shift her confused look to me for a while. Kuahcrisstrenth looked at me, as well, his own narrow eyes wider than normal.

"**That's right… You're an 'ancient' Egyptian… You can't speak the modern tongues! Hmm… this should do it… It's always fun to add more humans to the already chaotic problem…"** My eyes grazed a small scroll that he had pulled out of the cloth belt holding up his trousers, but I looked back to his face as he muttered a few small words, which in turn, made the paper glow slightly only to fade back to the dull colour it was before.

"What was that supposed to do? It's done nothing!" I snarled, rather perturbed that he would trick me as such, but I stopped

"Please… just shut your mouth…" I looked down to the girl; she was looking at me through the corner of her eyes, a couple strands of thick hair fell over the worried, half lidded, fading orbs…

_Heh… so it did work…_

"**Now, will you be a good human and just be quiet for the moment?" **He looked at me with a sarcastic smirk, then back to the girl, her body quaked for a moment, but I doubt that he saw.

"I want to know why you have to kill me… I'm **not** Mephisto…" She muttered, ever so slowly backing up, a feather that she'd pulled off floated close to the hem of her skirt. Seeing her retreat, he took four large steps closer to her, making her stiffen noticeably. His face, cocky before, fell to completely stoic.

"**You are the vassal of Mephisto, which means you are Mephisto… As are your siblings for Diablo and Baal… You house them because they chose you. You are _melded._ You are one. You and he are like what happened to those wings when I transported you here… Now… I'm sure you've known that you and your siblings were different somehow…You've all had things happen like… seeing things that no one else can see… especially in the dark… or… hearing things, or people… But… Ah, fuck this! Sucks to explaining! You're Mephisto! So, I'll have to kill you!"** Kuahcrisstrenth exclaimed happily, his serious blanket burnt off of him as fast as he had put it one, grinning like a maniacal fool, spreading his arms wide.

"**And, I think I'll do so now…" **

With that, he disappeared. The girl gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth, becoming frantic. She looked around wildly, backing away from me quickly. Because of her fright, she didn't notice the shadow that appeared over her head. "Hey! Above you!" I yelled… a **little** too late.

Kuahcrisstrenth, who apparated right behind the girl and levitated there with a bemused expression, had whipped out a very disturbing small dagger etched full of symbolic runes, only to jam it down into the girl's right shoulder. A fleshy sound was made from the blade cutting through her flesh. She stopped dead, motionless, as her mouth dropped open. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and then she screamed with bone-shattering pain as blood spurted out from her shoulder after Kuahcrisstrenth slicked it out of the poor girl's body.

Her hands shot up to press down on the blood as she fell to her knees, gasps of agony sprouting from her throat. I was surprised with myself; I was actually feeling sympathy for the **weird** thing. I stepped out of my own way to help her, and for what reason…? _Because I want to… I think… Meh… _

"DIABOUND!" I turned and screeched. Kuahcrisstrenth laughed, touching the tip of his dagger to the padding of his index finger

"**You tried that last time… Reme-What?"** He roared, as Diabound's hands shot out of the ground and encased the girl, pulling her back down into the sanctuary of stone. Kuahcrisstrenth eyes warped madly over the floor, and then they focused on me. His face was a hideous mass of scrunched skin and baring teeth, he most definitely lost the beautiful statue features and he was close to being as ugly as his previous form.

"**YOU HUMANS MEDDLE IN OUR AFFAIRS EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT!"** He shrieked, dropping to the floor and advancing with long, rage-filled strides.

"I'm a thief. I meddle in everything…" I grinned, extremely glad that I had gotten him this worked up. I hopped down from the stair case and disappeared just like my Ka, sliding down into the floor and dashing to where Diabound had set the girl, down in the walkway where she had first come in. I popped out of the ground next to her, looking over her features. She was paler than she had ever been and she was rocking back and forth with her eyes clamped shut, as well as her mouth, while rocking back and forth on her knees.

I bent down, to scoop her up, but I wasn't able to as fingers wrapped themselves around my neck. My eyes widened, _he's fast_. The demon turned me so I was facing him, and he brought my head up to his. He made some growling, clicking sounds in the back of his throat as he bared his teeth once again. There were rows, exactly like his previous form, and they were all incredibly sharp. Then, he roared… but, you couldn't really classify it as that… the pitch was way too high, so it would have to be a shriek, but yet again it was not that. It was indescribable. His whole round cranium became deformed as his jaw dropped down as long as my hands, from fingers to the base of palm.

I gulped as the green tongue lashed out like before, but I was cut short in swallowing. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my whole body was airborne, and my back barreled into the painted wall. I grunted, my eyes widening as my head cracked against the rock with a sharp snap, sending me into a daze. My whole body flopped to the ground, and I fell on my stomach, grunting from that as well.

I coughed and looked up with a disorientated, snarling growl. My eyes widened however, as I lifted my gaze to watch Kuahcrisstrenth to smash his black booted foot into the girls stomach, sending her skidding backwards as she cried out and covered her head; her wings stuck out in odd directions as she landed on her front like I had. She groaned and put her fingers over a scrape that she had just acquired on her forehead, pulling the tips back to look at the red stained skin with unfocused eyes. I growled, trying to get up, but I failed and choked, my breath completely gone.

"**I was thinking of using Mana to kill you… so it would be a lot less painful, but, your friend over there fucked you over royally… You're going out the old fashioned way… I'm going to rip that heart of yours right out of your ribcage…"** Kuahcrisstrenth said, his voice as black and as slick as the Nile during night.

The Girl, previously occupied with her bleeding head, looked back at the demon, and whence she did, she propelled her self up and started to back away from him, her brows going high up as she started to sob and yell "I'm not Mephisto, I'm not Mephisto, I'm not Mephisto, **I'M NOT MEPHISTO!** AGGH!" She screamed, not backing away anymore, and started to beat at her head with clenched fists, pulling at her hair whenever she had the opportunity.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake-"

Kuahcrisstrenth had dissipated and apparated right in front of her again, extending his long fingers around her neck, and lifting her up in the air; this was more extreme than what he had done to me, and he was gripping her neck harder than mine… He was going to suffocate her.

He laughed as her hands instantly started to scratch and pull and grab at his wrist. She tried to gasp in, her eyes widening as her cheeks turned red and when this happened, she swung her legs up and kicked him in the chest, exposing skin tight, darkly striped socks, but getting no where in the process of trying to free herself. Her wings also beat furiously in the air, flapping erratically. This struggle lasted for about five minutes, and I could do nothing as my head swam in a sea of confusion every time I moved.

Soon, her face was blue from lack of air; her eyes were lolling back and forth, and her legs were dangling like ropes. I knew that she wouldn't be alive for much longer, and I actually wanted to chat with her for a bit, seeing if someone with wings had anything intelligent to say.

I propped my self on my elbows and brought my knees underneath myself slowly, rising bit by bit, my head easing down from its abnormal state.

"**You know… This is actually quite fun… It makes me almost ecstatic to think that I'm going to be doing this to your brother and sister next! Won't that be fun, eh? I'll have all of your heads adorning me as a necklace!" **

When he said this, something went wrong with the girl. Her head snapped back, a loud crunching sound came from her neck. I knew that something wasn't really right because of the look Kuahcrisstrenth had on his face, and because of what happened to the girl's wings.

I didn't know that wings could go into seizures, but they did and they tensed and wrenched back and forth, mechanically popping and snapping just like her neck, almost like a chicken's when you'd slice off its head for butchering. Then, they stopped in a most odd position and began molting. It was rather an ugly molt too, the feathers turned into an ugly brown-black and they crumbled off, as if they had aged a thousand years in five seconds, until there were only the bleach white bones, previously hidden, poking out.

Kuahcrisstrenth sort of shook the girl, and this was something he shouldn't have done.

In the time I closed my eyes to blink and open them again, there was a giant, jagged blue stone sprouted from the middle of the girl's chest, her revealing clothing now even more so, and it penetrated Kuahcrisstrenth's.

Then, the girl laughed, but it wasn't her voice, it was old, diseased and cracked as if someone were breaking bones against the ground. It was painful to listen to. I groaned and was able to get myself on my knees and Kuahcrisstrenth sucked the room for air much like a fish.

His hands fell from the girl's throat, leaving there here in midair with the blue stone the only thing keeping her dangling up, and found themselves feeling the spot where he was staked by the stone. Brown, stinking liquid rushed past his lips as he choked, his legs crumpling on each other. He fell back and the girl's feet made a small tap to the floor when they made contact.

"_Never gloat until you know it's safe to do so, my boy…"_

I spluttered in confusion as the girl flopped her head back into a normal position, her eyes were no longer human. They were the same colour as the stone jutting out of her chest, there were thin rings of black against the shining blue, and, like Kuahcrisstrenth, there was a pin prick of black in the very center. There was something very unnatural about it, and I found out what it was as I saw several rings shrink around the pupil to make it larger, more rings coming out of the corners of her eyes to make up for the loss of the others. Kuahcrisstrenth's own eyes doubled in size as he gurgled and drowned in his own life force.

"_My dear, dear, dear Kuahcrisstrenth… Shame that someone such as you was polluted by such weak forces… After disposing you defects we'll just have to construct ones with more intelligence…"_ With another flash of time, the blue stone was sucked back from Kuahcrisstrenth, but not completely concealed in the girl's chest._ "But, it's rather foolish of you… Did you all honestly think that we would make you strong enough so that you could turn on us…? You don't give us enough credit for brains, there, my boy…" _

"**But…"** Kuahcrisstrenth gurgled **"You were supposed to be… the most dormant of the three… You were to be my warm-up practice…"** He stood up shakily, covering the whole in his chest as if it were a mark of shame while stumbling backwards.

"_Dormant…?"_ The girl laughed at him. _"Do you think I would be dormant with a HUMAN body? Especially **THIS** one! My dear boy, you have my greatest empathy… you are as dense as that blasted Archangel, Tyriel, himself! Now, I'll show you just how 'active' I am…"_ She grinned, exposing dangerously sharp teeth while she walked forward; she cocked her hand back, winding it in for a perfect strike, and that's what happened.

Kuahcrisstrenth was too weak to stop her assault, and the girl's clenched and compacted fist sailed right into his face, a crack coming from nose. But, that punch wasn't where she stopped; it was only to distract him. As Kuahcrisstrenth groaned, moving sluggishly, and felt about his face, the girl cocked her body to the side, lifted her big left thigh high in the air, and smashed her oddly adorned foot into the left side of his head, making him fly sideways and flop on the floor, closer to me.

The girl stayed in the position she was in, looking like an insane crane with her leg sprouted in the air as the other kept her steady on the floor. _"Do you like my 'Melee'…? I do. Diablo has had so much fun, and now I know why…" _

Kuahcrisstrenth let out a moan of mortal terror as his body caved down on the floor in defeat **"You're not supposed to have physical attacks… You can only use your mana… They said…"** he crawled forward slightly, but gave up again, knowing well that he was soon to be put away.

"… _The thing about your employers, my boy, is that they are unwilling to learn new things… such as the fact that I am no longer resticted to using only magik… I am no longer Mana orientated; I have all attacks at my disposal with this body, and as the humans say 'Like bloody fuck you'll stop me now.' For the insubordinate actions of the demonic forces everywhere, I shall extinguish every single one of you."_

Kuahcrisstrenth, lying on his side pathetically, could do nothing but stare blankly at the girl, and for this, she sashayed up to him, her feet making the brown pool spreading beneath Kuahcrisstrenth ripple madly.

"…_Hmm… I know I am to dissemble your body to make them understand my feelings… do you have any suggestions…?"_ She turned her head to me and her grin spread from ear to ear, the sharp teeth again were exposed. I merely stared at her as I fully got to my feet, my knees shaking as I was still in the process of trying to see straight… _My head… I must have been smitten harder than I thought…_ She chuckled and went back to observing Kuahcrisstrenth's body. _"Thank you for your input, young sir…"_

I watched, my head following her movements as she smiled to herself… _but I said nothing…_ She walked around to the top of Kuahcrisstrenth, sitting on her haunches as soon as she was standing before his head.

"… _I don't know about my head being part of jewelry… but yours, my boy, would be much more suited for the part…"_ The stuck down demon gurgled his last as the girl poised her hand in the air and smashed it down on his throat, fingers first.

Her nails dug into the flesh and made squelching sounds as she began to decapitate him slowly, but surely. His legs started to have jerking spasms, as did his arms, but they were soon over as she removed his head entirely with the last few snaps of the tendons, ligaments and bones; Kuahcrisstrenth's long red hair was stained ugly from his blood. The red eyes were blank as she began to bounce it up and down in her hands…

"_I think I should remove the eyes… Yes…"_ It was actually quite a feat to make my stomach uneasy, but, I was near retching as I watched both eyes of the former demon being torn out. Though eyes looked soft, I found that they weren't as she gave each a hard squeeze as the last of the fleshy threads connecting the opitics to his head were snapped. She then threw them both to the floor, seeming dissatisfied. _"No… there needs to be more… Hmm…"_ tossing the dead head behind her shoulder, she crossed her arms, getting the brown blood on her skin and clothing. I watched as her face brightened again, the demonic eyes shining with glee.

"_The chest cavity…"_ she mumbled with happiness, and then she went to stand over the headless corpse. Again, she sat on her haunches, but this was different because this time she was hovering just above his sex that was never again to take pleasure in love making, if it ever had. But, she spared no mind to how she was positioned over the body, poising her hand above her head again. She brought it down sharply, just like she had down with his head, and broke through the cloth, skin and bone of his chest.

As soon as she made sure it was cracked enough, she put both of her hands into work, cracking Kuahcrisstrenth's chest open as if it were a simple nut. It was folded open just like an offering box placed in every shrine. I stared at the dripping ribs and sternum of the lifeless form as the girl began to rip out Kuahcrisstrenth's organs, the first was his heart. _"It's quite the inverse, my boy… I'm ripping your heart through your ribcage… not you doing so to me…"_

I could bear it no longer.

"STOP! Leave now! Get out of her body at once!" I bellared, stalking over to her and the mutilated body. She looked up at me, the brown blood covered black heart falling out from her hands as the ringed, blue eyes laid on me.

"_You are… Tozokuoh…?"_ she asked in the demon's voice, standing up from the body and forgetting it instantly.

"Yes. I am. Now, demon, get out of her body. I'm taking her now…" I snarled, snatching one of the bloodied hands, a slight bit of doubt if the blood would be acidic or not. It wasn't.

"_She'll be so happy to hear that… Very happy… she enjoys your looks and your personality. Though I must say myself that you are quite the rude young man…" _

I cocked a brow. "I don't like your tricks, demon… She's never met me before… So how could she even know me…?" My eyes bore into the demons for answers, and I could get none as she did the same while chuckling. _"You don't know, which is best for the current situation… I am only saying that she takes pleasure in **watching **you…" _I stared for a moment, trying to understand what the demon meant by 'watching me'. I breathed in loudly, my nostrils flaring from the stench of the brown blood.

"What is her name…?" I asked, watching the remains of the girl's wings fold down on her back, the sharp bones moving like fluid. The demon then grabbed my other hand, the short, bloody fingers wrapping gently upon the crevices of my knuckles,

"_Why don't you ask her yourself? I have no reason to be awake for much further anyway."_ With that, the remains of the girls wings went into spasms, and the stone that was poking out of her chest sank inside again, her skin swallowing it just like quicksand. I was taken back slightly as the demon eyes dripped away from the previous wide, different coloured ones as if water had been poured on them. Her body jerked forwards and into me, becoming rock hard as a shuddering, whimpering, pained groan came from her mouth as the feathers of her wings began to grow out, her voice was back to normal and no longer belonging to that of some old, diseased demon.

Her small hands wrenched mine as her face buried itself into my shoulder, her groaning getting louder as the wings started to snap back into place, apparently they had been broken. I had a first hand account and I watched with much interest as the pushed themselves back into the right shape, finally getting the girl to fully scream in agony as the joints popped back into place.

The girl's back rose and fell rapidly with her breathing, and she began to slump to the floor slowly. I stopped that however, and wrapped my arms around her girt middle.

"Now that no one is around and that you are yourself, what are you and what is your name…?" I asked, hoisting her heavy person into my arms, and catching a glance of her chest through the hole that the large blue stone had made, but she was too preoccupied with clinging to my neck to notice me snitching a look at her body. "You'll drop me… Put me down…" though she sounded and looked incredibly weak, she wriggled slightly as she clung to me harder, her wings were quaking and the feathers were slick against the rough fabric of my cloak.

"Stop. I'm not putting you down. And I want you to answer me…" I mentally called upon Diabound, and we were shrouded in a cloak of invisibility; calmly, I began walking to the exit with my large tote in arms as guards and priests alike were finally able to get inside, the rubble from Kuahcrisstrenth had blocked them.

"It was most horrible! They were… They're gone! THERE! Look! Oh, my deities! He's been ripped from the top of his crown to the tip of his sex!" I chuckled as Akhenaden breathed in horror, his wrinkled skin going smooth as his whole face widened in shock. I him one last glance as I walked through the wall, my package tightening even further.

"… You want to know my name…?" She asked as I stepped outside from the wall, her woozing eyes sliding from one sporadic and adrenaline rushed guard to another. "Why would I ask if I didn't want to know…" I said bitterly, quickening up my pace to a small sprint so I could find my way to the royal stalls.

The girl didn't answer at first, and I could see that her consciousness was failing fast.

"My… name is…" Her speech was slurring just as I found the stalls… I slipped inside, grabbed a bridle, and walked around with the girl in my arms, soon finding a horse that didn't rear and snort from my hidden figure.

I unlatched the gate carefully as the girl finally fell asleep after her last, jumbled word

"Chel…sea…"

I gazed at her unaware face for a moment, seeing that it held no emotions, only peace, and then, after maneuvering around her blasted skirt, propped her on top of the horse's withers, getting atop myself so she could slid down from them and be cradled against my chest. With her resting between my arms and bossom, I leaned forward, placed the bridle on, and kicked my way on the horse, going into a full blown gallop, the horse soon being enveloped in the shielding cloak of Diabound as well as we rode out of the stall and out of the castle walls.

* * *

**Finish!**

**OOOOO**

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

Well… there ya' have it… I dunno… Meh… Oh well… just tell me what'cha think… should I continue or should I just leave it to your blessed little imaginations…? I thought it was like… kinda… like… Well, I'm not entirely sure… Share your input with me, Hmm? Oh well… R&R! Oh, and if it's a flame that you leave, be ready to suck my big, throbbing, purple headed wee wee... 8D

So much love that not even Jesus could tap this, ChelsChan


	2. Chap 2: Enter Awareness

WEEEEEE! Finally, the second chap! _(laughs)_ And, you must forgive my HORRID grammar… _(sigh)_ I need a beta… :3 It's not all that good cuz well… I just hope that it makes sense… I'm not sure if it does… So I'm sorry if it makes you confused. It's really short cuz I don't think I can do that really long chapter thing anymore, though I love to do it so much… My life is now broken! _(ugly huge watering noin-jah chibi eyes)_

**Sissorelle:** Are you anything else besides annoying and chibi…? God, you never shut up… _(rolls eyes) _

_(sobs)_ ORO! Why do you say such things? Don't you lurrrrve me! _(more moaning myrtle sounding sobs)_

**Sissorelle:** It depends on my mood, I guess… like right now… I'd very much like to sit on your back and make you squeal in ticklish agony… _(gives a mean little smirk)_

_(ugly huge angry noin-jah chibi eyes_) I should get you so good, bitch…You need a spanking on your skinny ass…

**Sissorelle:** And… _(glares)_ So do you… cept your ass is fat.

At least I don't look like I'm a fucking toothpick, you freaking twig! _(glares)_

_-(Death glares at one another)-_

Ah, fuck this! Let's get on with the fic… _(sits down with grape juice and pokes at Sissorelle's legs)_

**Sissorelle:** Yes… _(smacks away at the authoress)_ Lets… On with the fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Diablo. I do, however, own Sissorelle and anything else I state.

"Understandable Speech"

"_Mephisto's Speech"_

"**Demon Speech"**

("Non-Understandable Speech")

_**Dreams**_

_Thinking to oneself_

**Emphasized **

* * *

**_Eyes flaring open, meeting the blood red pair that were narrowed in a discomforting delight, boring into her own and feeling oh so painful with each blink. _**

**_Tripping on her feet trying to get away from the strangely tall, fire headed figure, a startled choking sound came forth from the tightening airways of her throat. _**

_**Sights snapping from side to side looking for an escape, she found none and only darkness licking seductively at her sides, sickeningly beckoning to her with morbid nighttime terrors. **_

**_Walking closer with a hideously sashaying gait, the tall figure clawed his fingers, the sharp nails looking dangerous to her and her quaking flesh. _**

**_Stumbling backwards, her gasp of fright only excited the look on the figure's face as he closed the distance between them. Raising his clawed hands high, she clamped her eyes shut and was about to be slashed… But was not. _**

_**Taking a weary gaze, she gasped as she saw it had been ripped in two. sword lick fingers hung over her head. **_

_**Covered in the demon's sliced flesh. **_

**_Whirling around to see whose hands they were, her mouth dropped open when taking in the gnarred yet imperial form. _**

**_The entire torso was made of sharp bones, closing around to encase slithering, black insides that made squelching sounds while fighting for a spot nearest a shining blue stone in the middle of It's chest. _**

**_Long, no skinned, sinew muscled arms had the extended sword like fingers that made metal sounds when they eloquently touched the tips together. _**

_**There was no bottom to the form… No legs… but a mist of decaying stink that wrapped around her like a fatherly hug, it's malevolently violet fog wisps running through her hair. **_

_**It's back had huge, jutting spikes, several rows looking ominous as they moved up and down with each of It's breaths… and once more, there was something far more disturbing. **_

**_There were the three spine-ed tails with sparing, rotten, pink coloured skin that covered the sharp little spindles in only sparing places._**

**_Long iridescent cords had pluses going through out them as they convulsed while inside the tail, sucking down onto the scythe like ends that gently and softly brushed against her cheek. _**

My Child… My Dearest Child… You are mine… You are me…

* * *

I was thrown into the state of awareness, my head spinning from being tugged into the morning light so quickly. That horrible, gnarled, decaying form… _How can that be me! I can't be him! _

"Mephisto…!" The whispered name flew out of my mouth as I bolted up in bed, becoming completely awake as the nightmare shook my whole body. But, before I could come all the way up from my relaxed and recumbent position, my forehead collided with a sharp, boney something; a nerdy, and quite stupid, squeak of pain fell out of my mouth as I fell back down ungracefully, plopping, and clutched at my head, my eyes closed again, though not in sleep but in pain.

An annoyed grunt came from above me, and I opened my eyes again, because that groan didn't belong to anyone in my family… My mouth fell open and a small "Uh…" Came out of my mouth as soon as I had peeped on the person, it being none other than what had thought was a nightmare.

My mind spun around on certain things like how this wasn't anything close to my house… and how that the tall-ish, tan, anime GOD of mine was sitting there scowling at me. There, sitting on his haunches, was a quite perturbed Tozokuoh.

"OH MY GOD! BAKURA!" I hollered in confusion, loosing the awe I previously had, peddling my way backwards as I stared at him while he narrowed his eyes while he clutched his now sore chin with one hand and some white cloth in the other, but… I stopped dead from moving my way backwards and gawked, bug eyed, at the bed sheet had previously been covering my chest and my bare body…

_I can see my BOOBS!_

"AGGGH! Why am I NAKED! WHAT THE FUCK? DID I DIE! I'm in hell, aren't I! That's why it's so SUNNY and HOT!" While questioning and yanking the blanket back over me and up to my eyes, I tried to calculate what was going on while I was already warming up from the heat and how it was too bright due to some stupid open window. "I suggest, _Chelsea,_ that you stop thrashing about or I will thrash you… Now lower that blanket, I wasn't finished…" Bakura's dark and raspy voice floated to my ears, making my whole body hot and angry

"You weren't finished doing WHAT! And just HOW do you know my name!" I lowered the blanket just a tad, glaring accusingly at him over the edge.

_Hell, if he was doing ANYTHING (and I doubt he did) to me while I was sleeping… Oooh, was he ever gonna get his ass kicked… Whether he was a god damned crazed megalomaniac or not… But… the sad thing is he'd probably kick my ass before I could get anywhere… Oh the woes of me… _

"I wasn't finished cleaning your wounds, you insolent fool… And you told me your blasted name yourself." I looked down to the pooling red on the used-to-be white sheets, suddenly having the pain that I didn't notice before hit me like a ton of bricks.

I hissed in discomfort and eased myself onto my elbows, my brows burrowing down at the pain. I lifted my head up, my bareness still one of the objects on my mind as I stared at the supposed to be 2D character.

My eyes had not yet adjusted… It wasn't like watching it on TV, all flat and sort of distorted, it was like it was back where I came from… but, yet it wasn't… There were black lines around everything… I blinked once or twice, the silence between us continued as we stared eye to eye.

It was a weird sensation… Looking at what you had been obsessed with now for quite sometime… It was a rather unwelcoming feeling, not what you would think it felt like. It felt… a little… Disturbing… And very, VERY illogical, it was like what you had been taught and what you had learned through your whole life had just been forced into your throat and down into your stomach…

Tozokuoh is supposed to be a figment of the creator's imagination and a character of an animation and manga! Not someone who was snorting discontentedly at you because you were being a bit self conscious…

"Are you going to move that sheet or do you wish to bleed to death…?" He questioned angrily, cracking his knuckles as he nodded in the direction of the blood. My brows rose as I looked down to my stomach… There wasn't anyway I could get that cleaned by myself… Clamping my eyes shut, I sighed, in defeat and in distress… _This is almost as bad when I had to go to the gynecologist… Maybe worse…_

I slowly pulled the cloth down to my stomach so he could work on it. I rolled my head to the side as I felt all the heat in my face drain, _Yep, this is most definitely worse…_ this was the most mortifying thing that I had ever done in my entire life… Even if it probably was some fucked up freaky imagination thing inside of my head…

"You look like you're dead…" Bakura commented blandly, his fingers peeling away some old, blood stained wrapping with a sort of stinging haste, not caring how my skin was sometimes being peeled away with the sticky, used cloth.

I knew that Fan Girls always dreamed of this: being handled by the 'Great' Theif King while naked… but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be… In fact, it was quite the inverse; he wasn't gentle at all with my ouchies… He jabbed at my poor tummy, wrapping the cloth tightly and making some embarrassing grunts as he worked at wiping the blood away.

As he worked on my tummy, I thought of who put those gashes there… _That… Jell-O monster man… thing…_ I then thought about how someone was supposed to react in this situation…** I** sure as hell wasn't going berserk about it. I was worried about a cartoon stabbing me in my stomach with his long fingers… _I mean, what the hell could I do anyway if I did freak out about Demons and Ghosts and Stuff…? Not a whole l-OW! Bitch! Be nicer to my chubbeh tummeh!_ With that last poking, he was done with my middle, and he asked for my arm. I gave it to him, sitting up straight again.

My thoughts churned and quaked on the factor that he could make fun of how I look, or if he could touch me in ways I wouldn't like, which was the ultimate cliché, Bakura, the bad guy, raping the girl. I let out a rueful laugh, thinking of that… _Me being raped… Ha ha, Yeah, right… I have a better chance being possessed by a-Oh… wait… Never mind…_

I wanted to slap myself silly for thinking of that analogy, but Bakura spoke up, making my eyes widen at what he said… obviously he thought I was just laughing normally, like if I was ticklish…

"You're about three and a half handfuls… They're proportioned nicely…"

My head whipped so I could see his face; he had finished bandaging me, and he was now smirking slightly as he eyed my upper body. "What did you just say…?" I asked through clenched teeth, narrowing my eyes in anger and embarrassment.

"I said that you're proportioned nicely… They're both very round and nice and even…" His smirk grew to a horrid grin as he reached out for my chest. I gawked in total mortification as his rough, boney hand touched my skin, his palm wrapping itself around my fat. I stared at this for a few moments with my jaw hanging by a few muscle strands… and then I screamed… and screamed… and then I swore while screaming.

And then I was smacked in the face… _Ow…_

It wasn't too hard of a slap, just one of those to regain you to your senses. I acted like it was a devastating slap, though, and I clutched my cheek as my eyes started to water… I'll admit it, if I was ever really humiliated; I would start to cry…

_Except that one time where my skirt fell off when I was going up for communion on my confirmation day…_ I had laughed instead as I yanked it up to go drink the wine… _but this is different… a cartoon is feeling my boobs up. This would make anyone cry… Especially if that cartoon is Bakura._

"Get a hold of yourself, woman…!" He snarled, getting off the bed and wiping his hands on his white loin cloth skirt thing, a grin springing on his features as he turned away from me, thinking I wouldn't see it.

I sucked up the tears because I didn't know what would happen if I started to blubber, plus… I didn't feel like crying anway. So, I stared, sitting up in the bed with the bloody sheet clutched to my front as he walked over to a small, dusty, rickety table that had some sparing items on it, such as a loaf of hard looking bread, a bunch of gold trinkets, a folded stack of shining colourful blue-ish green cloth, and a wooden pitcher and glasses.

I shifted my butt, moving noiselessly… except for a fluttering behind me… I cocked my head to see what it was, my eyes closing in disappointment as I saw the fluffiness of a white wing… _I still have them damnit… Man… I really must be mental or something…_

"You've been asleep for a week and three days…" Said Bakura randomly; he fiddled with the pitcher, pouring some sort of liquid into a wooden cup, a bit sloshing over the side.

"What…?" I looked away from him and down at my hands that felt _sort _of weak, and besides the little pricking sensation in my arm and tummy, I felt the urgent need to pee… _I've been asleep for a week, duh… I'm not gonna go waltzing to the bathroom anytime soon…_ But, I forgot it as my thoughts lingered on my family, if they were worried or if all of this was just in my head… and then I spoke up again.

"You've been watching over me this whole time…?" I looked up at him as he had returned to the bedside, his arm holding the drink snapping out in front of him, I looked at it as my nostrils flared…the liquid in the cup smelled quite… **nasty**.

"No, I've let that demon who tried to kill you take care of you… What do you think? Take this and drink it. Now."

"Okay, Okay… Jeez, bossy…" I mumbled and took the questionable drink, staring at the reflective surface; my hair was a complete mess, I looked like a lion with my thick mane of hair all flaring.

"God, I look awful…"

"Well, I wouldn't say you look like the Pharaoh's Mistresses either… but do you expect someone who nearly **died** to look like a roving beauty…? I think not."

"You're nice…" I said sarcastically, shooting an annoyed look at him as I rolled the cup around in my hands, watching the liquid come up to one side and then go down again and then come up as I kept rotating it in circles. I thought it funny… In all of those fan fictions, the girl was always captured or something… and then they'd try to run away and they'd never really talk to Bakura or anything, never have like a conversation or anything… They always had sex or something…

_And here I am, sitting naked with REAL wings talking about how messy my hair is to Tozokuoh, the Theif King…_ _Boy, wouldn't this be an awesome fan fic! Let me insert one of those weird, queer freaky happy faces while I'm being killed by demons and molested by Bakura all at the same time…! My GOD. SHUT UP! …I have such a stupid brain…_

I shook my head, cocking it afterwards as Bakura placed his hands on his hips. "Drink that." He pointed at the cup and spoke with command.

"Will it kill me…?" I asked for fun, getting an angry answer

"After all the work I did to keep you alive? You ask some stupid questions, you dolt." I shrugged slightly as he was still waiting for me to drink it… and I did, but I nearly retched. This liquid was some sort of malt, which was a sort of a very weak and very crappy beer. I choked and gulped it down, my body convulsing as I finished

"What the hell! Why'd you give me that!" I snapped at him, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Do you expect wine…? Or perhaps, water…?"

"I would've liked some water…" I felt the wings on my back give a disgruntled ruffle, puffing out just like my messy hair… _I swear… I feel chibi right now…_

"Do you have any idea how rare that is…? It's almost as valuable as gold… But, I suppose I could grab some for you later on…" He said to mostly himself, a pondering look was on his face as he went back to the table to set the cup back down.

"What! Why is it RARE! You've got a whole damned river full of the stupid stuff!"

"That water… Is extremely dangerous to drink with all the impurities from the 'Pharaoh's people…" He used the word pharaoh weirdly, in a mocking way, but I ignored it.

"You don't know how to purify water! It's the easiest thing to do! God, all you have to do is get a big vat and strain it with some cloth and boil the stuff…" (1)

"Boil…?" Bakura questioned, turning around and looking at me curiously.

"Yes… Boil means to get really hot so it starts bubbling."

"Like cooking… I see…"

"Yeah… Kinda like that, I guess… You do that, and all the nastiness and sediment floats to the bottom. You're telling me you didn't know how to clean water…?" I asked, moving my feet from the bed and onto the dirt floor… _Dirt… Fun…_

Dirt and I never mixed, I was a shower freak, and I bet that I was going to die in all of this dirtiness.

"No, I didn't know that. I'm not a supernatural being like you, you know. I'm actually human, believe it or not." He retorted, sitting down on a stool at the table, ripping the bread loaf in half and offering me the other.

Taking the bread that felt like a rock, I watched as he nearly stuffed his whole half into his mouth… _He always ate like my uncle fester…_

"What's that supposed to mean? Supernatural being… Nuh uh! I'm human, just like you!" I found a stool across from him at the table and I sat on it, making sure none of me was visible to his eye. I took a bite out of the bread and had to chew like a dog, using all of my molars to get the rock hard food swallow-able.

"Those wings and the demons suggest otherwise." He nodded, grabbing the pitcher of malt and swigging some down, a bit dribbling on his chin. You know, I was open to Bakura being a hot bisexual man… But… if you were to watch him eat and see the way he acted… I think all the Yaoi fan girls of the world would shit nickels… He was NO sexy bisexual man when he was slurping and belching… someone this slobbish was the kind of guy that you'd find watching porn all the time and eating crap loads of Cartman's cheesy poofs… _There go my fantasies… Right down Bakura's food tube…_

I put both of my elbows on the table and looked him square in the eye; he did the same while chewing his food… _His eyes really are red…_

"These wings were put there… They weren't real and now the stupid things are… And, I can't explain those… monsters… But, just because they were there doesn't mean I'm not human…" I said seriously, hoping that what I was saying was really true.

"Fine, whatever you say… but the next time you turn into that old sounding demon, make sure you don't destroy everything… That's my job."

"I'm not going to turn into a demon, damnit!" I barked, ripping a piece of hard bread just like Bakura had, though not shoving the whole thing in my mouth._ I may be fat, but I can't eat like a glutton… or like Bakura_… _I puke everywhere when I do… _

"You keep telling yourself that…" He said, a small impish grin coming to his face after he finished his bread. He then leaned and stretched, rubbing his bare stomach with his hand, showing off his really, really, REALLY 'nice' chest that was oh-so drool worthy. I stared at it and a small "H-Heh" came from him.

"You like it…?" He asked, going back to a normal position, his fingers playing with the gold on the table.

"As a matter of fact, I do… But don't get anything in that white-haired head of yours…" I said, turning my head to the side and looking at him slyly as his grin had became a tooth-filled smirk.

"Alright… But you won't be able to resist me for long…"

"Oh really?" I said with a smile, joking quite obviously. "Well, with the way that you use your hands, I'm surprised that you have ANY woman lusting after you… Felt like you were cutting me open, it did… Plus, you call people names."

"I was merely tying your bandages… And if I didn't call people names, or made them 'ship' into line, they would get the thing in their head that they were the best…" He said, his smile disappeared as he said solemnly, looking sort of creepy… _And this is coming from a megalomaniac now…? _

"Say…" I thought about it for a second, _why is he talking to me like this…? _

"Why are you speaking to me, like conversing…? Aren't you supposed to be evil and a killer and what not…? I mean, with all that you said about how you're a thief and a stealer of souls and with all of your people being killed at Kuru Eruna, I doubt that you would be a talkative person…" I said thoughtfully, realizing that I what I had said was quite the dire mistake.

I jumped as the table had been smashed by Bakura's, who was now standing, fists; his face dark and furious as he glared at me

"How do you know of Kuru Eruna…?" He whispered harshly, sounding quite horrifying as he leered menacingly, his sharp teeth bearing themselves. I sat there and looked at him, ashamed and afraid that I had been that stupid to say anything about what I had known about him… It was so bluntly obvious that Kuru Eruna was a touchy subject of his…

_And then I had to go and be a retard and go 'blah blah Kuru Eruna! God… Why'd you give me half a brain instead of a whole one…? _

Bakura asked the same question again, though this time it was at the top of his lungs, making me stiffen and flinch substantially… and it also made me have the twitch. Whenever someone was very emotional, I'd have a twitch, my whole body would go into and my head would either snap back or aside… It was like I had an overload of something and I would convulse for a second.

Thankfully, I was able to keep it to a minimum side snap and of course, I said the worst thing I could say possible. You never say this to an unstable psycho… But I did anyway.

"I-I don't know…"

I nearly tumbled backwards and out of my chair as I backed away quickly, but not quick enough, for Bakura had slinked over to my side and grabbed me by the hair, pulling harder than my mum would. I groaned in pain as my face was wrenched upwards a few inches, forcing me to stand on the tips of my toes.

"How do you know of me…? Why have you been watching me…? Just who are you?" He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes as narrow as a snake's.

"I-I…" I thought frantically… I couldn't possibly tell him that I was from another dimension and that I had watched him on TV and read about him in graphic novels… Could I…? I'd sound insane and he's probably drop me off somewhere and I really would die.

"I… Can't remember…" I whispered, hoping that it would work. But, it didn't as I was thrown into the stone wall of the small, hut like house. I gasped for breath as the shock had exerted all of my air and I looked up in time to see a blade, miraculously yanked out of Bakura's loin cloth thingie, being placed at my throat.

I gulped loudly, the sharpness of the metal making me shake… _Boy… I'm sure a stable, non-frightened person right now… _

"Don't lie to a liar…" He hissed, shoving it closer to my neck… _D-didn't he say that he didn't want me dead after all that hard work…?_ I looked up to him, my eyes watering yet again as I felt my wings tremble uneasily…

_Wait… Wings… Angels have wings… Angels can be Guardians!_

"I was sent by someone to be you're guardian angel… So… That's why I know things about you." (2) _God damn! That sounded retarded…_ I breathed in with thanks as he pulled the dagger away from my neck.

"Who sent you…?" He questioned, suspicion lying in his tone as his eyes were still narrowed in dangerous slits.

"I am HONESTLY telling you that I don't know… I was running from all those demons and what not, maybe I got amnesia when I was nearly gutted… Hell, I'm not a very good Guardian Angel, am I…?" He eyed me, and then sighed, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"No, in fact you're horrible… I was the one who saved you. Plus… your tongue is rather crude… Angels do not dirty their tongues with swears."

"Oh yeah? Well, if they're not supposed to swear then I'll be a camel fucker's uncle." He raised a brow and went back to his stool, shaking his head. Then, before he sat down, he grabbed the blue iridescent coloured cloth that was lying on the table. He then turned to me again and held it out.

"Take off that sheet and put this on. Be grateful for it, because it wasn't easy to steal. We're going to the public washrooms so we can get clean…"

"I thought you said that water was scarce…" I muttered under my breath, and he heard me yet.

"That water is from an oasis underneath the washroom building, it's owned by someone, you have to pay to get clean there… though we won't be paying whatsoever." He put on a prideful smile, most likely there were devious schemes going on under those white tufts.

"Won't they recognize you…? Y'know, since you're the 'Theif King' and all…?" I took the cloth from him with both hands, a sign of respect, and cocked my head as I placed the silk under one arm and placed my free hand on my hip after I used it to throw back my hair, which probably made me look like a wild child, my messy curls all over my shoulders… _Hee. _

"No, not if I wear this." He held up a long and stupendously ugly brownish-green robe with blue trim that had been lying under the table. It was quite dusty and just plain skanky looking.

"God, you're right… People are going to think that you look like a cater-buggie in that…" He glared at me and my statement, making it fall flat.

"What? It's true!" I said while using my hands for emphasis.

"Yes, it may be ugly, but I'm not looking to please you. Now, get dressed." He finally sat on his stool again and grabbed the pitcher of the malt, gulping it down.

"Er… Where am I going to do that…?" I asked, fluffing those cursed wings while looking around and seeing that this really was the only room to the house.

"Right there. I'll close my eyes, there." I gawked at him as he covered his eyes with his hand that wasn't gripping the malt pitcher.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have your fucking eyes shut behind your god damned hand!"

"Yes…"

"You're a jerk…"

"And you're two handfuls. Now get dressed."

I sighed and looked at him with a sad drawl as a deviant grin appeared on his lips and as he spread his fingers and peeped at me through them… _I hate karma._

* * *

**_0-0-0-Tozokuoh's P.O.V-0-0-0

* * *

_**

"Keep your face covered, if they see you're skin, they might react badly. Not all will, in fact, some would worship you for it… However, not all are as ready to get on their knees to praise some moon-skinned woman as others."

"I know that… I'm not dumb."

"Did I say you were…?"

"…You were thinking it…"

"Yes, I was…"

"Then shut up."

I grinned, so far, besides the incident this morning, the winged girl proved to be quite the entertainment. She bickered, but… It wasn't what I had expected; it was a humorous quarrel that she picked… Not a whiney, clinging, complaining argument.

I breathed through my nostrils loudly as I stole a side glance of her; the light blue robe had been wrapped all around her body, including her messy haired head… With my help.

She nearly killed herself, falling over one of the stools in that poor inn room trying to tie it, but only tying her feet in the process. The girl was accident prone… and though her movements were sometimes the most gentle and graceful, she was a clumsy dolt at other moments.

"Ooooh! Who are those people…?" She pointed, her short, babyish finger shooting out and in the direction of old, withered, and blind fortune teller twins encased in their mystic wear of jewels and trinkets. They were quite renowned, but I hadn't the time to let her play about like some brainless child, I needed to get her cleaned and myself as well.

"Mystics… Perhaps you can see them later, but not now." I said, grabbing her hand and keeping the way to the public bathrooms…

_I wonder… When was the last time she pissed…?_

I stopped thinking about that random question, as I pushed her out of the way of a man on his mule, several baskets of fruit on the luggage carrier's rump. Just as the pack mule passed me, I slipped my hand into one of the pomegranate (3) baskets and snatched one.

I then broke it in half as the mule disappeared around one of the street corners, grinning as the girl just gawked at me. I held it out to her as we continued walking, but she did nothing to take it from me.

"You don't want it…? Alri-" "I do want it; I was just admiring how well you stole that in front of a bazillion people. Damn, you're good."

"I'm not called the Thief King for nothing."

She held open those pale hands of hers as I placed the bright red fruit into them, seeing how much bigger my hand was than hers, even with the bandages wrapped around her right palm, extending its size. She then merrily started plucking out the plump little seeds and popping them into her mouth, a little grin was the only thing she needed to say for 'thanks'.

I hadn't left that room at the inn the whole time, except to get medical supplies to clean and treat her wounds, which were healing rather nicely. Staying at the inn gave me the chance to lay low, getting the Pharaoh and his minions' attention off of me. I tugged at the hood of the quite homely robe, loathing how dusty the blasted thing was.

Thankfully, after running into several people due to the girl's wandering eye, we arrived at the washrooms. "Whoa… These are the washrooms…? It looks like a freaking castle…!" I studied her face, nearly hidden by the robes, and shook my head at the huge eyes she had attained.

"Okay… Stay here…" I told her, pushing her to the wall next to the washroom entrance, her wings rustling underneath the silken robes when they came into contact with the mud brick. "What…? Why…?" She asked, losing her interest on the highly decorated dome shaped building.

"Because… I'm going to get us inside without paying… Now be quiet…" I turned away from her and pulled out a faulty looking, yet quite large piece of jewelry, a long pendant, that had the exact same namesake emblem as the one that the popular shop cart had just on the other side of the street. Near thirty women were crowded around it, wooing over rings and necklaces.

I stalked over to the cart, seeing that the man, and even though he was probably innocent, looked incredibly shifty, his tall and gaunt appearance made him look like a thief as well.

"You!" I bellowed, getting in between two small, chattering women, who instantly stopped as I smashed the fake pendant down onto the cart's counter with full force, shaking the other trinkets visibly.

I then growled as the man looked at me, quite shaken "You dirty, rotten shadow of a man…!" I hissed, seething quite well for an actor. "You sold _me_ and my _wife_ faulty goods!" I screeched, throwing my finger back and pointing at the girl, acting quite well because it made the women all around gasp in horror.

"I… Sir… You and your wife…" The vendor stuttered as I saw the girl cock her head out of the corner of my eye; seeing that confused look made me desperately want to laugh, but I controlled myself, staying angry.

Murmurs came from them as they watched me with black eyes, the natural colour for the women. The tradesman tried to get himself out of the mess, his worried eyes looking from me to my silk encased counterpart on the other side of the street

"I… I… But, sir! I've never seen you two before in-"

"SHUT UP! We traded a gargantuan amount of jewelry and every SINGLE piece is NO GOOD! You, women!" I rounded on them, using my hands and spreading them out wide, setting myself in speech stance.

"This man has been dishonest to you and your husbands! He has been selling you goods that are not even fit for dogs!" As I bellowed this, some of the grooms to these women stood next to them and barked and snapped at the man who was as nervous as all hell now.

"You've been WHAT?" One tall, muscular man snarled with his wife in tow, advancing upon the man and seizing the collar of his linen gown with his free hand, yanking him up onto, and almost over, the wooden counter.

"He's been selling rotten things, saying that they were priceless…" I said quietly, but still with venom, trying to work my way into the minds of the people so that a diversion could be created.

"You cheapskate! I bought my father-in-law some jewlerey from you in exchange for my wife! If he finds that it's fake, I'll be killed!" one man cried desperately, holding onto his lithe woman's shoulders.

"Yeah! You need some sort of punishment, you rotten devil!" Another man hollered, bringing up his fist, and getting in the way of the first muscular man, smashed the vendor in the face.

I quickly left the hubbub-now-turned-roar, seeing that the vendor and his attendants, now being beaten, were attracting everyone in the area… even the people in the entrance of the washrooms; their faces had curiosity etched in every single line and detail, their eyes furrowed at the throwing of the fists.

They ran over to the little mob scene, two females and three males, leaving the door way to the tubs open as a naked virgin.

"What did you DO to that poor old fart!" The girl exclaimed in horror, her hands on her cheeks as she looked at the fight and then to me, then to the fight again. I looked at her and how she sort of looked like a wife… _She does look like one… in that dress anyway…_

"I got us a way in… Y'Allah(3)…" I reached out and grabbed her unhurt hand and pulled her along inside, her head and site wrenching themselves away from the newly bruised vendor.

The walls of the bathrooms were very well articulated, painted beautifully so that they could stun the seeking eye. It didn't hold my attention, but it held the girls and she was "Ooh-ing and Ahh-ing with every corridor we searched for an open room.

"Would you stop that…?"

"Stop what…?" She asked, a little huffy as she shot me a look of perturbed innocence.

"You're being annoying."

"I'm not being annoying… I **am** annoying."

"I think I found that out…"

"Oooh!"

"STOP that!"

"Why!"

"Because I said so!"

"Okay… Jeez… Oooh! Yay!"

"I SAID STOP IT N-"

"I'm not wondering at the walls, there's an open bathroom down there, look. God… You're grumpy…"

"Oh. Let's get inside then and strip down." We walked inside, smelling the clean that the fire heated water had to give. The girl grabbed some fresh linen that had been placed inside a stone keeper as I turned and pulled the door shut so that there would be no one to interrupt.

The girl looked around, holding the large pieces of cloth in her hand and found a screen where you could undress privately. I snorted and started taking everything off right there as she hid herself while undressing… _It's not like I haven't seen her whole body…_

"Hey… Bakura…?"

"What." I said, not angrily, but not what you would say 'happy to answer' either.

I looked at the large, hot pool of water that had been littered with lotus petals. I had never actually been in a wash place of such opulence, but I had to try everything at least once. I walked over to the edge and saw that the rim of the tub had been encased in gold as I stepped in, the warm water going over my bare legs and soon my nether regions as I sat.

"What did you do with my other clothes…?" The girl asked, coming from behind the screen, wrapped up in cloth, her skin even whiter than the whitest towel. Her wings fluffed as she tested the water with her toes, sighing happily as she looked at it with near tear filled eyes.

I looked her over as she swayed her hips to the other side… _Her skin DOES make me wonder… Her explanations are a bit… Unusual…_ But, I didn't expect anything less from a moon-skinned woman with white wings. The other side of the tub, which was about fifteen meters away, was settled into by the girl… with her linen and all. A little whimper came from her as her wound hit the water, but nothing more came out of her mouth as she again sighed with contentment, not caring about the pain and only about being clean.

"I put them somewhere in that room… And… I've seen you naked already…" I said blandly, staring at the floating cloth. Her face darkened as she glared at me, her thick lower lip jutting out as she wrapped her little palms,

"I KNOW you have… And I don't LIKE that you have…" she snapped, reaching over and taking a hold of cleaning oils.

"Why…?" I asked, leaning against the edge of the pool, propping my elbows up.

"Well… I…" She sat there and thought for a bit as I continued to look at her, unblinking the entire time. She sat there and looked back at me with a hint of confusion… then it blustered into anger as she glared once more.

"I don't KNOW why I don't like it! I just want you to quit looking at me! GOD!" She dramatically exclaimed as she plopped under the water… The tips of her wings poking out. I looked at them for a few moments longer… and then I laughed, but I hadn't idea why because… They were just wings poking out of the water, they weren't that funny… But, I laughed anyway.

_Damn, you are one dramatic piece of work…_

* * *

**Authoresses Notes  
**

1. You couldn't just go and drink water from the Nile river back then. It was truly very poisonous, and that's why they always drank malted beer and wine. Water was INCREDIBLY expensive and quite rare cuz you could only find it in an oasis. You would have to purify water by means of boiling it down and draining the clean water from the top, leaving the sediment and impurities at the bottom. Yay for learning!

2. I'm pretending they knew what angels were back then. So yeah! Deal with it, my lufflies! _(glomp)_

3. Egyptian for 'Let's Go' (commanding)

4. Hell if I know that they had pomegrantes… I just like them above all fruit, damnit!


End file.
